


The Weight of Power

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Soren has started Kiran's training and enlisted the help of Askr's wisest mage to help understand and unlock the secrets to Breidablik.
Relationships: Senerio | Soren/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Weight of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First published April 14, 2020. "Kiran is forced into a new workout routine!"

Kiran rolled her head trying to stretch out the muscles in her neck. The strap of the satchel that she wore was cutting into her shoulder. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, and dampen the underneath of her thick blonde hair. It was surprisingly warm for a spring day. The morning sun beamed down on her, making her thick, heavy coat feel uncomfortably warm.

“You know we could have just gone to the training tower.” She said as she dug into her back pocket producing a hair tie, and sweeping what she could gather up off her neck, securing it on top her head. “We could have at least kept an eye on Laslow and Ranulf while they worked in the combat manual room. It’s their first time alone.”

“They’ll be fine.” Soren coldly told her, bending over as he filled their flasks in the small stream. “Besides, what’s the point of having subordinates, if you’re not willing to delegate some of your workload to them. You can’t expect to fight in the field and take care of your tasks in Askr at the same time.”

The Spring Festival was only just behind them, and as he vowed to do, Soren had made plans to train Kiran to prepare her to fight and work on the battlefield. He instructed her to be ready at dawn today, and gave her a satchel of books before they headed out of the castle gates and into the Askran countryside. They had been traveling a few hours before they stopped to take a break in a clearing under a few trees, near a small stream.

“That’s not really how you see them, is it?” Kiran asked, she was slightly taken back by this remark, she had thought Soren was starting to warm up to their little group. _Did he and Laslow start fighting again?_ She wondered as she removed the bag, and rotated her arm in a circle motion, trying to work out the knot in her back. “They’re our friends, we’re a team!” she tried to tell him, she hated to see him so cold again.

Soren scoffed, “Everyone has their place here,” he told her, handing her one of the flasks, “even you, Kiran.” he added quietly, returning his attention to the stream.

Kiran drank deeply, the water was refreshing and cooled her from the inside out, sending goosebumps up her arms. “Okay, but still, if you’re training me, why not do it at the tower?” she asked, after she had her fill. It didn’t make sense to her why Soren wanted to venture out into the middle of nowhere when there was a perfectly good facility they could use back at the castle.

“Because we are meeting someone.” Soren told her, wetting a cloth and using it to rub the back of his neck, under his long dark hair.

Kiran’s gray eyes widened in surprise. “We are?! Out here? Who?” she questioned, eager to know why they were out here.  
  
“Bramimond.” He told her, as he sat down under a nearby tree, crossing his legs and closing his dark red, rust coloured eyes.

“That mage we spent all those orbs to get last week!?” Kiran exclaimed, “I never even got to meet him before you had Alfonse whisk him away.” The week following the Spring Festival had been especially hard on Kiran. She had completed some of the longest summoning sessions she has had in a while. By the time she had succeeded in bringing their main target, Bramimond, to Askr, she had been drained of all energy, and blacked-out. Kiran couldn’t even recall what he looked like as he came through the gates.

“Yes, well when we realized his condition we thought bringing him to our base of operations might have been too overwhelming for him.” he told her, “Alfonse offered him a quiet area outside the castle walls, away from the other heroes, and he agreed.” Soren’s eyes opened ever so slightly, and a look of sadness crept across his face, “I’m sorry, Kiran, I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard that day.”

Kiran’s face went pale, and his apology fell on deaf ears, “Isn’t Bramimond, like, really strong?” she managed to ask, remembering all the times she watched the heroes of the order spar during their training sessions. She really didn’t think Soren would have planned for her to fight anyone on her first day, and especially not someone with the amount of power their new mage held.

Soren smirked and shook his head, “Don’t worry. You’re not fighting him.” He told her, as if he could read her thoughts. “You’re not remotely ready to take on Bramimond, or anyone for that matter.” He chuckled, as he closed his eyes again, “The thought of it is comical.”

Kiran sighed, leaning against an adjacent tree. This is where she would normally say something in her defense. But this time, she was quiet, she didn’t want to argue. She touched the holster that held Breidablik on her belt lightly with her finger tips, Soren had been correct the day of the Egg Hunt. She didn’t know the first thing about using it other than to summon heroes to their world.

“You tried wielding it as a weapon, didn’t you?” Soren asked, neither opening his eyes or looking up to see her reaction. “What happened when you did?” he continued to pry.

Her face grew warm, not from the sun that was high above them now, but from the mix of emotions that bubbled beneath the surface, “Nothing.” Kiran mumbled under her breath, embarrassed to admit her failure as she recalled the evening she had found a quiet corner in the garden to test out her weapon.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Soren replied, a breeze blew his long hair about his shoulders and rustled the leafs above them.

Kiran felt her face turn red, as her embarrassment turned to anger, “Nothing!” she cried out, she could feel the familiar sting as her eyes began to well with tears. “ _Nothing_ happened!” she repeated, choking on the words and pushing herself from the tree, turning to leave.

Her eyes burned and her vision was a blur as she stomped off, only making it a few steps before she ran into a physical wall of dark green and burgundy robes, knocking her off balance, and stumbling back. The figure that she ran into reached out and caught her arm, pulling her towards him.

The pungent smell of incense flooded her senses, and the sound of his bangles gently ringing as they hit each other when he moved, triggering a flashback of the afternoon she had brought this mysterious mage through the summoning gates. She recalled him holding her in his arms as the smoke settled around them, his image changing right before her eyes like a shimmering mirage as she looked up at him. She remembered his messy short blonde waves of hair under his hood, and kind gray eyes that sparkled when he whispered to her “ _that_ _she could rest now, he was here for her_.” A wave of relief washed over kiran before she had slipped into unconsciousness, forgetting that moment completely.

“We meet again Summoner.” Bramimond spoke quietly, his stern voice was so familiar to Kiran. She looked up to see his face change again, notable dark and light blues fading to blonds, and grays. _Aflonse!_ She would recognize his voice anywhere. “Forgive my lateness.” He began, his voice changing tone as he spoke. Kiran just stared at him, bewildered by what she had just witnessed.

Soren rose from his position by the tree and joined the two of them. “Thank you for meeting with us, Bramimond. I was told that you have experience with sacred weapons? I have something I want you to look at.” He told him leading the mage over to the tree he was sitting by. “But first, lunch!”

_Sacred weapon?_ Kiran thought, _did Soren mean_ _Breidablik?_ Her fingers found their way subconsciously back to the holster that held it.

“Kiran, can you bring your bag over?” Soren asked her, as he laid out a blanket, and started producing small containers of various finger foods. Different meats and cheeses, olives, spreads and sliced vegetables. “I made sure to bring a few of the tomes I have been using for research. Anthologies of Askr’s history, and a few that are consider fables, but I have my doubts.”

Picking up the heavy satchel of books, Kiran joined the other two at the blanket. _What was Soren up to?_ She wondered as she sat down and started to empty the bag of its contents, placing the many tomes she had lugged there out on the blanket. Kiran was lost in thought, as she ran her finger over the gold embellishment etched on the leather books. _What did this meeting have to do with training her for the field?_

“Kiran!” Soren barked, snapping his fingers, “Wake up!” his dark red eyes burned as he glared at her. “Please pay attention.” He sighed, closing his eyes, and relaxing his posture again. “As I was saying, Kiran, would you please show Bramimond Breidablik.”

Kiran held her tongue, and nodded. Reaching down to her belt and unfastening the snap of the holster. She slid Breidablik out, and held it out to Bramimond by its barrel, her eyes never leaving her weapon as he took it from her.

Bramimond turned over the weapon in his hands, analyzing the item, “Interesting.” He whispered, “I have never seen such a weapon with this design, and you say this is what brought me here?” he asked, his voice changed octaves, finding a medium tone, mimicking Soren’s and hers. He raised Breidablik closer to his face with on hand, grabbing his hood and removing it with the other. His short trimmed hair, shimmered as it the strands faded in and out of different colours of dark greens and blondes, mirroring the company he was keeping.

“Yes, Kiran uses it to bring Heroes from other realms here.” Soren quickly explained, “She has also informed us that the style of this weapon is something that is quite common from her world. A firearm.” He said proudly, as he popped an olive in his mouth.

“A _fire-arm_ …” Bramimond slowly repeated, pondering the name. “There is no doubt it is used to cast powerful spells. The material it is made from is steeped in ancient magical essence.”

Soren sat up straight, a smile formed at the corner of his lips. “So you’re able to feel it?” he asked, trying to hide his excitement, “I knew it was worth the orbs to bring you here. Can you tell me the affinity?”

Kiran scratched her arm as she watched, her eyes only leaving Breidablik briefly as this strange mage held it. It was rare that it ever left her side, and she had never so casually just handed it over to a stranger before. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and tried to suppress the ting of panic she was starting to feel. Breaking her gaze from Breidablik, she reached out for a cube of cheese, _maybe this will settle her stomach, I could just be hungry,_ she thought.

“This weapon’s affinity is hard to pin point. I can feel it’s darkness, but it is housing much more than that.” Bramimond said, setting Breidablik down in front of him. “If you could demonstrate using it for me, I would have a better idea of what we are dealing with.” He told them looking in Kiran’s direction.

Kiran stopped eating her cheese, looking up to catch Soren’s gaze. “Sadly, Kiran hasn’t been able to use Breidablik outside of summoning, save for a few specific times in dire situations.” He told him, leaning against the tree he sat under, “Precisely why we have brought you here. Kiran has had no formal training in the magical arts, and for her to wield such a sacred weapon...” Soren paused, sadness returned to his eyes.

“You fear what it will do to her. How it may change her, if she learns to use it.” Bramimond said, finishing Soren’s thoughts. “And you want me to help guide her.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Soren nodded, “I realize that I will only be able to do so much as her teacher.” Soren explained, “You are also a master of a unique tome here in Askr, and I feel that its ability a lines with that of Breidablik. I believe this is the path that Kiran should take.”

Bramimond turned his attention to Kiran, and she tighten her grip on her pants. She was uncomfortable being the subject of this conversation and having no say in its direction. She looked back at her weapon sitting in front of the mage. She wanted to fight with it, with her friends by her side. She wanted it more than anything else, but at what cost? There were so many heroes back at the order who all shared the same fate, losing themselves to the power of their weapons. She didn’t want to end up the same way, maybe it was better if she just stayed in the castle and reside to spend her days blissfully summoning heroes to Askr. This thought made her heart flutter, and she smiled.

“Yes, I will help train Kiran.” Bramimond finally answered, “I will have to take Breidablik with me for the time being, there are many mysteries to be unlocked before we start.”

“No!” Kiran’s eye open wide as she heard these words. Her stomach turned as the panic she felt earlier overwhelmed her, and she quickly reached over to take Breidablik back, “I really don’t think that’s necessary. Besides, I have changed my mind.” She announced, sliding Breidablik back into its holster. “I don’t think I will be going through training, maybe it’s best to just keep everything the way it is!”

“I was afraid of this.” Soren sadly said, as he reached into his bag and produced the second Breidablik that Kiran had brought back to Askr from Hel. She had given it to Alfonse upon their return. The thought of keeping it didn’t feel right. The Summoner it belonged to was long dead, but every time she looked at it she couldn’t help but think about how it could have been her in their position. Soren handed it over to Bramimond, “Here, take this one for your research. I have already had my fill looking at the blasted thing.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kiran was glad she didn’t have to give up her weapon, but that wasn’t enough to change her mind. “I still meant what I said. I don’t want to end up like…” she paused trying to find the right words, “like, those fallen heroes. I don’t want to change who I am.”

“It’s too late. This weapon has already taken its hold over you.” Bramimond told her, placing the second Breidablik in his robes. “It changed you the moment it chose you to come to Askr, and it will continue to if you don’t learn to wield it properly.”

Kiran felt her chest tighten, it felt like her whole world was moving faster than she could keep up with. She knew in her heart that her fun and carefree days in Askr were coming to an end. Bramimond was right, she couldn’t ignore it anymore. The lingering feeling in the back of her mind that told her she wasn’t the only one in control and it frightened her. “O-okay.” She croaked, trying to suppress her fear, “Where… where do I start?”

Bramimond smiled at Kiran, the kindness reaching his gray eyes as he produced a tome from his sleeve. “This is Elstone.” He told her handing the tome to her. “Not necessarily a novice’s weapon, but I trust you can handle it.” He rose slowly, pulling the hood of his robe back over his head. Soren had already packed the satchel Kiran carried here with the many books that he had planned to lend to Bramimond. “I will leave the rest up to Soren for now.” he said, taking the satchel from him, “Let us meet again in one month. That should be enough time to see some progress in both my research and your abilities.”

Nodding, Kiran stayed silent, letting the weight of the situation sink in. She stared at the tome that sat in her lap. The gold embellishment, and the light gray leather with flecks of colours that caught the light, like the inside of a rock that had be freshly split open. It reminded her of the stones in a summoning circle, and she pulled the tome close to her chest trying not to think about Breidablik and the way it made her feel.

“Thank-you, Bramimond. We will be in touch again soon.” Soren said, standing to bid the mage farewell. He stood there watching him leave, heading back to where ever Alfonse had chosen to house him.

Kiran placed Elstone to the side and took a deep breath. _She had to move forward now_ , she thought to herself standing up and folding the blanket they had use to sit on. She didn’t have a choice, and she wasn’t about to let it change her.

“How are you feeling?” Soren asked, picking up his bag, taking the folded blanket, and placing it back in the bag.

“Fine.” She answered too quickly, “I mean; I will be fine.” Kiran sighed, and bit her lip. “Does Alfonse know?”

“Not everything.” Soren told her, picking up Elstone, and looking it over. “He only knows that I wanted to bring Bramimond here to help research Breidablik. Not about how it affects you.”

“Good. I don’t think he should know.” Kiran said, taking the tome back from Soren. “He would blame himself if he did, and I don’t want that.”

Soren nodded, “Let’s go home.” He said, leading her out of the clearing by the small stream they had found. “Maybe we can get back before those knuckleheads screw anything up in the manual room.”

Smiling to herself, she placed Elstone in the inner breast pocket of her coat, Kiran was happy to hear Soren sounding more like his old self again. “Yeah!” she laughed, “And I’m not going to lie. I’m pretty happy that we didn’t get any training in after you made me carry all those books this morning!”

“Who says we aren’t getting any training in?” Soren asked, his lips curled into a wicked smile. He lifted the strap of his bag over Kiran’s head and placed it on her shoulders. As his fingers left the bag the full weight of it pressed down on her shoulders, causing her to squeal.

“What the… Soren!” Kiran coughed, trying to adjust, to the pressure. “I thought there was only a blanket and a few scraps of food in here!?”

Soren turned away, placing his hands behind his back, and began walking down the trail. “I had the satchel weighted with enchanted ore.” He said proudly, “Magic and physical endurance go hand in hand. Just because I can cast spells doesn’t mean I should allow my body to become weak.”

Kiran groaned, “Fine! I will do whatever you tell me to…” she said, trying to catch up with the weighted bag. “Just don’t tell me I have to wear sandals...” She mumbled.

Soren raised his hand without looking back at her, and snapped his fingers. Kiran let out a yelp. As he performed this gesture the satchel she carried became twice as heavy, almost pulling her down to her feet.

“I’m sorry! I’m _sorry_!” Kiran cried out, “I’ll wear whatever you want me to wear!”

Soren ignored her pleas and continued down their path.

Kiran let her head fall, the weight was almost too much for her and she thought she was about to collapse under it. Her eyes fell on Breidablik at her waist, and she touched it lightly. A warmth flowed through her fingertips and she felt a renewed vigor wash over her body. It wants me to become stronger she realized. She wasn’t meant to fear it’s power, she was meant to embrace it. Kiran smiled at this prospect, hoisting the heavy bag to a better position on her back and she started down the trail behind Soren. Everything was going to be all right, she thought, this was just her new path in life.

End.


End file.
